4 Ocasiones, una sola Luna
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Mi respuesta al reto de la Super Luna en Saint Seiya Unión Fanfickera! Saori reflexiona sobre esos momentos vividos con Seiya frente a la Super Luna!


_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y la Toei, quien ya acabó de trolearnos con Omega!_

**4 OCASIONES, UNA SOLA LUNA**

**Por Saori-Luna**

Era sólo un fenómeno natural, que se presentaba cada cierto tiempo, pero para ellos significaba aún más. Dos almas separadas por el deber, unidas por el destino.

23 de junio de 2013

La enorme Luna se elevaba sobre el territorio griego, proyectando sombras sobre las ruinas del Partenón. La joven regente del lugar disfrutaba con la hermosa vista, sintiendo sobre su piel el abrazo de Selene; la fuerza de la antigua titán se proyectaba sobre la Tierra y a pesar del dolor por la muerte de Genbu, Saori no podía evitar sonreír, permitiéndose perderse por un momento en recuerdos de su juventud.

La primera vez que habían visto esa luna juntos había sido al día siguiente de su cumpleaños número 13; los rayos de plata se colaban a través de las cortinas de su habitación en la Fuente de Atena, y ella había acudido con la esperanza de encontrarlo despierto para poder felicitarle, cosa que había sido imposible el día anterior. Él la había recibido con una sonrisa, y un ligero sonrojo y entonces ella había solucionado el embarazoso momento yendo a abrir las cortinas para poder ver en su esplendor el hermoso satélite. Sólo al final cuando Mu la había llamado de regreso a sus aposentos, se había dado cuenta que esa luna era especial, apareciendo un poco más grande de lo normal.

Poco más de un año después la super luna los había encontrado nuevamente; habían decidido pasar el invierno en Tokio, lejos del Santuario y los tristes recuerdos que aún les generaba la reciente batalla contra Hades. En Tokio sólo eran Saori y los hermanos Kido, y lo único que esperaban de ellos era que asistieran a fiestas y eventos, siempre vestidos a la última moda.

Pero la elegante fiesta en su honor había sido demasiado, y ella se había dado cuenta al encontrarlo en su antiguo apartamento, tocando con nostalgia su vieja guitarra. Esa noche ella había unido su voz a esos hermosos acordes, y por unas pocas horas habían sido sólo ellos dos. Al final él había dicho: ¿cuándo Saori? Y ella había huido del lugar, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Fueron 3 lunas seguidas las que pudieron compartir juntos, bajo la hermosa Luna siendo la siguiente en Atenas. 3 noches en las que habían podido conocerse aún más, siempre dentro de lo que permitían sus modales, tan impecables como los de la época de la Regencia.

Y a pesar de las apariencias, ella había podido descubrir ese sentimiento, oculto en el fondo de sus ojos, cada vez más profundo, más prohibido y más triste.

Pero nunca se habría imaginado que la tristeza iba a aumentar con cada una de las lunas que pasarían separados por culpa de Marte. 12 años y 5 lunas en las que su único consuelo había sido ver a su pequeño Koga crecer fuerte y valiente… pero sin una figura paterna.

Por eso no podía evitar sonreír, al ver esa hermosa Luna y sentirle cerca. A pesar de la tristeza que embargaba su corazón en ese momento por la muerte de su valiente caballero de Libra, y la inminente pelea con su hermana, ella sabía que todo terminaría saliendo bien, ya que él estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Athena-sama

Saori lo miró, sorprendida una vez más con su porte, su dignidad, y su seriedad.

-Han llegado noticias confirmadas de Palestra, Genbu ha caído.

-Esperaba haberme equivocado- le respondió ella con un suspiro- Avisa a los demás, debemos ir a Palestra.

-Así será.

Por un momento pareció como si fuera a decirle algo, pero en su lugar, se había hecho a un lado permitiéndole pasar de regreso a sus habitaciones.

Este no era el momento ni el lugar y ambos lo sabían. Pero, ¿llegaría alguna vez ese momento?

Saori se giró para despedirse, encontrándose con que el caballero también miraba fijamente la Luna; una sonrisa en su rostro y una chispa de esperanza en su mirada le hicieron pensar en que él también lo anhelaba.

Ese instante en que ambos finalmente estarían juntos.

**FIN**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Finalmente mi respuesta a mi propio reto, casi un año después! Soy el colmo! La verdad, armar este corto fue bastante complicado, porque quería encajar partes de la historia con la cronología de la serie, la cual es un desorden, pero al final esta fue la respuesta. Por cosas del destino, la última Super Luna coincidió con la emisión del capítulo de Omega donde muere Genbu, así que todo encajó bastante bien. Espero que les haya gustado!

Para este y más retos visiten www. facebook SaintSeiyaUnionFanfickera!

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
